Code Lyoko:  El Regreso de Xana
by Victor1139
Summary: Xana ha regresado y los chicos hacen todo lo posible para combatirlo otra ves, pero esta ves tienen ayuda de alguien a quien creian muerto, Franz Hopper. Mientras pelean por sus vidas descubriran los secretos de Lyoko y la razón por la que fue creado.
1. 96  El Regreso

_INFORMACION (Si solo quieren leer la historia pueden saltarse esta parte): Este es un fanfic que hice hace dos años pero lo borré de la pagina, en estos dias una amiga mia me pidió que lo continuara asi que estoy agarrando mis capitulos viejos y los estoy "puliendo" porque a decir verdad, mi ortografia y gramatica hace dos años no era muy buena (sigue sin serlo aun, pero esta mejor xD). Si tienen alguna sugerencia estan con toda libertad de decirme ^_^_

_Sobre la historia: Este fanfic ocurre despues de el ultimo capitulo de Code Lyoko de la 4ta temporada, por desgracia no me he leido los libros y no se de q trata su historia._

_Sobre el titulo: La verdad es que no me convence mucho el titulo que le puse a la historia pero se lo puse ya que es el que tenia mi fic viejo, si me dejan algun review diganme si les parece que lo deje asi o lo cambie a "Code Lyoko: La Batalla Final"_

* * *

><p>96 - El Regreso<p>

Era una noche fría en las calles de París, un chico delgado y con gafas transitaba las calles en camino hacia la fábrica abandonada, desconocía el hecho de que una persona le estaba siguiendo. Con ayuda de una cuerda que había en la fábrica se balanceó hasta el piso de abajo donde oprimió el botón de un elevador, se montó en este, el cual lo llevó a una sala de computadoras. De ahí el chico se dispuso a insertar un CD que traía en sus manos en el ordenador.

"Espero que los cambios que le he hecho al programa funcionen" Se dijo el chico para si mismo.

De pronto la puerta del elevador se abrió y entro una chica de cabello rosa y desconcertante belleza. La chica enfurecida le comenzó a regañar."¿Jeremie, me puedes decir que estás haciendo aquí? Por lo que veo has encendido la Supercomputadora otra vez, ¿No es así?".

Jeremie empezó a balbucear sin saber que decir, hasta que de pronto se volvió a abrir la puerta del elevador. Adentro se encontraba un chico rubio con un peinado peculiar. El chico, llamado Odd, se quedo sorprendido ya que no esperaba encontrar a nadie más en aquel lugar.

"¿¡JEREMIE!, ¿¡ AELITA!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Gritó al instante que los vio.

"¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?" le respondió Jeremie haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que Odd tenía menos derecho de estar en aquel lugar que él mismo.

Odd se quedo callado, pensando en alguna excusa, pero no encontró ninguna. En eso, volteó su mirada a Aelita, ya que Jeremie y Aelita tenían algo entre los dos, su cara se puso pálida pensando en que podrían estar haciendo ellos tan tarde en un lugar tan solitario.

Aelita se sonrojó al instante, pero para su defensa dijo "No es lo que crees, Odd. Desperté de un sueño extraño que tuve, y pude ver a través de la ventana de mi habitación a Jeremie corriendo por el campus, así que decidí seguirlo hasta aquí.". Su cara se volteó a Jeremie y con una mirada seria le preguntó "Ahora sí, explícame la razón por la que has venido aquí".

"Ahh pues... yo...estaba... haciendo una calculación cuántica con un programa multiagente usando la partición del disco duro" le respondió Jeremie un poco indeciso, se notaba que era una excusa fabricada al momento.

Aelita se quedo mirando a Jeremie, moviendo la cabeza en desapruebo. Jeremie, en un intento de distraer a Aelita, decidió redirigir su pregunta a Odd.

"Entonces, Odd, dinos porque has venido a la fábrica" le dijo.

"Pues, estaba... estaba haciendo una calculación cuántica con un programa multiagente usando la partición del disco duro" Le dijo Odd con una sonrisa en la boca.

Jeremie los ojos de Jeremie se abrieron de par en par y su cara se puso roja de la rabia, en eso vio que Aelita estaba intentando contener su risa, le parecía gracioso que Odd haya usado la excusa de Jeremie contra él, pero intentaba mantenerse seria.

"Bien, suficientes excusas, ¿Ahora si podrías decirme la verdad, Jeremie?", le dijo Aelita.

"Bien", dijo Jeremie, " Estaba usando la supercomputadora para hacer ejercicio, para salir mejor en las clases de Jim. Es muy útil ya que en Lyoko puedes hacer lo que quieras sin lastimarte físicamente."

"Sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre el superordenador, es muy peligroso tenerlo encendido, no sabemos que pueda pasar." Le dijo Aelita a Jeremie en tono reprendiente.

"Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, de veras Aelita. Espero que no estés muy molesta." Dijo Jeremie apenado por el regaño de Aelita.

"En realidad no, lo que me molesta es que me hayas mentido la primera vez que te pregunté." le respondió ella aun molesta.

"¿Y porque no te molestas con Odd?, el también mintió." le reclamo Jeremie.

"Porque Odd es Odd, siempre hace ese tipo de cosas." le respondió Aelita.

Odd abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero de pronto, el elevador hizo un ruido y se empezó a abrir, dentro estaba un chico musculoso de cabello castaño.

"Odd, no creas que no sé cuando haces tus escapaditas de noche, hasta yo que duermo con tapones en los oídos me doy cuenta." dijo Ulrich mientras se abría la puerta del elevador, al ver que Jeremie y Aelita se encontraban ahí también, quedó extrañado y preguntó: "¿Me perdí de algo?".

"Nada nuevo, solo a Jeremie y a Odd escapándose de noche" Dijo Aelita en un tono sarcástico.

"Ok, entiendo que Jeremie no pueda estar lejos de su querida supercomputadora, ¿Pero porqué Odd se escapó para acá?" le pregunto Ulrich a Aelita.

"No lo sé, justo esperábamos que nos respondiera" le respondió Aelita y luego volteó su mirada a Odd.

"Bueno, yo estaba usando la supercomputadora para entrar a internet sin tener que ir a la tuya Jeremie, espero que no te molestes" Dijo Odd algo apenado.

De pronto un mensaje salió en la pantalla del ordenador.

En el sector del bosque en Lyoko todo parecía tranquilo, sin embargo, la tranquilidad fue cortada por un sonido parecido al latido de un corazón. Las pulsaciones podían verse en el suelo viajando a una velocidad impresionante hasta llegar a una torre, el halo que rodeaba esta se tornó de color blanco.

"Miren, ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Odd en el salón de la supercomputadora apuntando hacía la pantalla.

"Odd, ¿Qué has hecho ahora? De seguro le has metido un virus al superordenador." Le dijo Ulrich a Odd reprendiéndolo.

Aelita se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador para ver que sucedía.

"No, no es un virus, es… un mensaje de mi padre, dice: Estoy vivo." Le dijo Aelita al grupo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cara se puso pálida.

"También tiene unas coordenadas de Lyoko" dijo Jeremie después de acercarse a la computadora y leer el mensaje.

"Debemos ir en este momento" Dijo Aelita al instante, su cara mostraba una seriedad impresionante, Jeremie nunca la había visto tan decidida. "Jeremie, virtualizame en las coordenadas" Agregó mientras se dirigía al elevador.

Jeremie detuvo a Aelita agarrándola por el brazo," ¿Y si es una trampa de Xana?" dijo preocupado.

Odd, algo confundido interrumpió a Aelita, quien estaba a punto de decir algo "Un momento, ¿no habíamos destruido a Xana ya?"

Aelita se soltó de Jeremie y respondió sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Odd "Si mi padre está vivo no perderé ninguna oportunidad de rescatarlo" Dijo Aelita en un tono que hizo que Jeremie sintiera que si se le negaba, estaría en peligro mortal a causa de ella.

Aelita se dirigía al el elevador otra vez, hasta que Ulrich la detuvo.

"Espera, tenemos que llamar a Yumi" Agregó Ulrich.

Aelita accedió ya que pensaba que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible. Odd llamo a Yumi y le explicó lo que había sucedido, ella no comprendió muy bien los detalles de su historia pero, ya acostumbrada a este tipo de llamadas en medio de la noche para dirigirse a la fábrica, accedió de todas maneras.

Salió de su casa sigilosamente, intentando que sus padres no la percataran, al salir se encontró con un chico alto con el cabello oscuro y desordenado, montado en una patineta, al ver a Yumi, el chico se detuvo.

"¿Vas a la fabrica, verdad?" le pregunto William a Yumi.

"No te metas William, Jeremie y los demás ya hemos decidido no puedes venir mas, además, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que me dirijo a ese lugar?" le dijo Yumi.

"Vamos, ¿A qué otro lugar podrías ir a estas horas?, iré contigo" Le respondió William en un tono relajado.

"No, no iras, ya está decidido" Le dijo Yumi intentando apartarlo de su camino.

"Pues no te dejare ir sola, vamos Yumi, no es mi culpa que Xana me haya poseído" Le respondió William, agarrándola del brazo, su tono pasó de relajado a agresivo.

William se sentía molesto de que sus amigos lo juzguen por algo que él no había hecho. Cuando ellos le contaron sobre Lyoko y de que el podría ser parte de su grupo, se había hecho muchas esperanzas de poder salvar el mundo con ellos, pero todo eso se arruinó cuando Xana lo poseyó y lo usó como marioneta, hiriendo a sus amigos utilizando su imagen. Ellos ahora lo veían como un enemigo, aunque estaban al tanto de que no era su culpa, subconscientemente veían la cara de William al pensar en Xana.

"Si, es tu culpa por no prestar atención a nuestras advertencias, esto no es un videojuego William, es algo mas grande, y no eres lo suficiente maduro para entender" Yumi le dijo soltándose de él y salió corriendo camino a la fábrica.

"Tal vez son ustedes los que no quieren entender" le gritó William mientras veía como ella se alejaba en la calle desierta y oscura.

Yumi se volteo y miro a William con cara sorprendida. Al oír su grito, algo en su mente le trajo de vuelta la imagen que tenia de él cuando lo conoció, por un momento dejo de pensar en el cómo en Xana, y lo vio como el chico peculiar que conoció en su tercer año en Kadic, el cual compartía muchos gustos con ella.

"Dame una razón." Gritó Yumi desde el otro lado de la calle, sabiendo que dejarlo ir con ella era algo que sus amigos no aprobarían le hizo aquella pregunta con el motivo de decidir si podría acompañarla o no.

William se acerco a Yumi en su patineta y se bajo de ella y le tomo de la barbilla mientras la empujaba contra la pared de una de las casas cercanas suavemente, acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio un beso. Aquel beso dejó a Yumi desconcertada, le trajo de vuelta tantas memorias, empezó a sentir un sentimiento que hace tiempo que no sentía por él, sin saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto, le respondió:

"Está bien, puedes venir"

Los dos continuaron su camino a la fábrica, al abrirse las puertas del elevador en la sala de la computadora, la mirada de Ulrich se dirigió instantáneamente a William y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué hace el aquí?" le preguntó Ulrich a Yumi en un tono molesto.

Yumi esperaba que esto sucediera, por lo que les dijo a todos mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos "Chicos, yo se que ya habíamos decidido que William no podía ser parte del grupo, pero por favor, denle una oportunidad."

"Oh no Yumi, no puede venir, ya lo decidimos" le respondió Ulrich.

"Pero denle una oportunidad, no es su culpa." Le respondió Yumi en un tono pedante.

"Si lo es, si él hubiera escuchado nuestras advertencias no hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó" Le respondió Ulrich.

Yumi iba a responderle, pero se detuvo al recordar que hace algunos minutos ella había dicho algo similar, Jeremie la interrumpió: "Decidan ya, chicos. Franz no estará esperando todo el día".

William dio media vuelta para irse, sabiendo que no era bienvenido ahí, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Aelita decir: "Dejen que venga."

Aelita estaba demasiado preocupada por su padre como para quedarse a discutir asuntos tan triviales como los de William, al final tomó la decisión rápida de dejarlo venir, ya que si le negaba, solo prolongaría la disputa. De todas maneras ella pensaba que si tenían a alguien más en el grupo sería más fácil combatir en Lyoko cualquier enemigo que se presente, aunque ella misma no estaba segura de si se encontraría enemigo alguno.

Ulrich se quedo atónito a lo que dijo Aelita y comenzó a balbucear "Pero no, no puedes..."

"Ya oyeron a Aelita, ahora vayan todos al escáner, empezare el proceso de virtualizacion" respondió Jeremie sin darse cuenta de que Ulrich estaba diciendo algo, el al igual que Aelita encontraba más importante ir a buscar a Franz.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala escáners, Yumi, Ulrich y Odd se virtualizaron primero, después les siguieron William y Aelita. Fueron virtualizados en el sector del bosque, a lo lejos se veía una torre blanca activada, todos corrieron por el pasadizo que tenían entre ellos y la torre hasta que llegaron a la entrada, allí se detuvieron.

"Déjenme entrar yo sola, quiero estar un momento con mi padre" le dijo Aelita al grupo.

"No Aelita, ¿y si es una trampa? Necesitas a alguien ahí que te protej…" respondió Jeremie desde el cuarto de computadoras.

Jeremie fue interrumpido por Aelita, quien le dijo "Jeremie, ¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mi tanto?"

Jeremie le respondió algo inseguro: "Ok, puedes ir, pero a la mas mínima alerta de peligro los enviare a todos a la tierra"

Aelita entro a la torre, allí se encontraba una esfera blanca y brillante flotando, Aelita por un instante vio como un reflejo de la imagen de su padre en la esfera, al ver aquella ilusión óptica supo que se trataba de su verdadero padre.

En ese momento el Aelita sintió como si el tiempo se paralizara, quedando solo ella y su padre capaz de moverse, el sonido del ordenador que llegaba a través del micrófono de Jeremie fue lentamente bajando de volumen y fue reemplazado por la voz de su querido padre.

"Aelita, ha pasado tanto tiempo, temía que no podría volver contactarte a ti y a tus amigos desde que desconectaron la supercomputadora" Le respondió la esfera blanca a Aelita.

"Sabía que me necesitabas, Papá. Esta noche tuve un sueño, y tú estabas ahí. Me desperté muy triste recordando que nunca más te volvería a ver, pero, gracias a ese mismo sueño, me desperté y me percaté de que Jeremie venía de camino aquí a la fábrica, de no haber sido así tal vez no hubiera podido recibir tu mensaje" Dijo Aelita mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lloraba de felicidad.

"Lyoko esconde muchos secretos Aelita, incluso yo, que soy uno de sus creadores, no puedo comprender al tanto su relación con el mundo real y como desde aquí se puede contactar de manera física, pero te puedo asegurar que yo fui quien estuvo presente en ese sueño, te estuve llamando desde dentro de mi corazón" Le dijo Franz.

"Pero papa, no entiendo, pensé que habías muerto." Añadió Aelita.

"Xana es un ser demasiado poderoso, llevo años escondiéndome de él en las profundidades del mar digital, intentando estar fuera de su alcance, no podía arriesgarme a venir aquí. El Franz que viste aquel día no era yo, sino un mensajero que envié para entregarles los datos del programa para destruirlo y también para que Xana utilizara todo el poder de sus replicas para traer el coloso, ya que el pensaría que ese mensajero era yo, de esa forma fue más fácil para el programa encontrar las replicas y destruirlas. Pero me temo que no hemos destruido a Xana completamente, aunque si lo hemos debilitado, por eso he podido venir aquí yo mismo.

Aelita, necesito materializarme en la tierra, llevo demasiados años en el mundo virtual y me temo que no es seguro para mi permanecer mas aquí" Dijo Franz.

En la pantalla de Jeremie salió una ventana con una transferencia de datos, Jeremie supo que eran los archivos para materializar a Franz, pero de repente, otro mensaje apareció en su pantalla, este parpadeaba en color rojo, los monstruos de Xana se estaban acercando.

"Ya nos ha encontrado" Le dijo Franz a Aelita, percatándose de la presencia de los monstruos.

"Ulrich, Odd, William, Yumi; Franz me está enviando datos para su programa de materialización a través de la torre, protéjanla a toda costa, sino, los datos se perderán" dijo Jeremie desde la computadora al grupo que se encontraba fuera de la torre, los 4 se ordenaron alrededor de ella en posición de combate. Odd a la izquierda del grupo, seguido de Ulrich, Yumi y William.

Unas tarántulas se acercaban caminando por el pasadizo donde ellos llegaron hacia la torre, se detuvieron a una distancia de aproximadamente 3 metros del grupo, hubo un instante de suspenso donde ambos bandos se mantuvieron en posición defensiva.

William salió corriendo a atacar primero, y las tarántulas empezaron a disparar en su dirección, el detuvo algunos de los disparos con su espada, pero de pronto, la espada se desvirtualizó y William, que no tenía con que protegerse, salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de Ulrich y Yumi y Odd, quienes empezaron a bloquear los disparos de las tarántulas con sus espadas, abanicos y escudo. Odd eventualmente esquivaba los ataques y lanzaba algunas flechas, por desgracia Ulrich y Yumi no tenían oportunidad de atacar.

"Tal vez tengas una espada gigante, pero es muy débil" le dijo Odd a William mientras detenía los disparos de las tarántulas.

"Si, al parecer, cuando Xana lo poseía le depositó algún tipo de código intruso a su cuerpo y arma para darle más resistencia, pero William ya no posee ese código y es igual de débil que antes" Les explico Jeremie.

"Jeremie, ¿Puedes volver a mandarme la espada?" pregunto William mirando hacia el cielo.

"Ok, pero tardará, la supercomputadora esta lenta por los datos que está enviando Franz" le respondió Jeremie.

Ulrich le dijo a Yumi mientras William estaba ocupado hablando con Jeremie:"Yumi, dime la verdad ¿Por qué trajiste a William?, ya habíamos acordado que no volvería."

Yumi frunció el ceño, en ese momento el disparo de una de las tarántulas se acercaba a la cabeza de Ulrich quien estaba distraído haciendo su pregunta, Yumi estiró su mano izquierda con su abanico y bloqueó el ataque dirigido a Ulrich, al mismo tiempo, Yumi fue alcanzada por uno de los disparos de las tarántulas.

"Ulrich, ya decidimos que se queda, ahora concéntrate en los monstruos, esto es más importante" Le dijo molesta, volviendo a su posición defensiva para bloquear los disparos.

"Yumi, has perdido 20 puntos de vida con ese disparo." Le avisó Jeremie desde la tierra.

Yumi salió corriendo hacia la tarántula que le disparó y le lanzó un abanico, le cortó uno de sus brazos, pero no la desvirtualizó, la otra tarántula le disparo a Yumi dos veces, ella cayó en el piso por el impacto, perdiendo otros 40 puntos de vida.

Yumi, desde el suelo, dio una vuelta sobre su tronco hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los demás, allí dio un salto para ponerse de pie y de vuelta en posición defensiva, bloqueando los ataques otra vez.

"Al parecer esto no va a ser tan fácil, y William aquí no ayuda para nada" le dijo Ulrich a Odd.

"Oye, no es mi culpa, no sabía que mi espada era tan débil, YO no he tenido mucho tiempo para practicar con ella" le respondió William a Ulrich, haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que el William que ellos habían visto utilizando esa espada solo había sido Xana poseyendo su cuerpo.

"Entonces supongo que tampoco es tu culpa que el Scyphozoa te haya poseído" le dijo Ulrich a William en tono sarcástico.

"¡Chicos, no es momento de discutir!" Les interrumpió Odd, quien, una vez de decir esto, dejó la posición defensiva y fue corriendo hacia donde las tarántulas, no le importaba recibir varios disparos de estas, ya que corría decidido hacia la tarántula a la cual Yumi le había cortado el brazo, le lanzó 5 flechas laser a su cabeza hasta que esta explotó, pero al mismo tiempo, recibió 4 disparos de la otra tarántula, haciéndole perder 100 puntos de vida y desvirtualizandolo.

"Odd, ¡NO!" Gritó Yumi horrorizada, decidió lanzar su abanico hacia la tarántula restante, este le pegó en la cabeza pero no la destruyó. Aunque logro hacerle daño a la tarántula, Yumi quedó con solo un abanico para defenderse mientras tanto, por lo que no pudo bloquear uno de los ataques de la tarántula que le dio en la rodilla.

"Yumi, te quedan 20 puntos de vida, si recibes un disparo mas, serás desvirtualizada." Le dijo Jeremie desde el cuarto de computadoras.

"Entendido." Le respondió Yumi.

"William, lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es arruinarlo todo, desde que llegaste al colegio yo..." Dijo Ulrich retomando su discusión con William, se negaba a dejar el tema, pero se detuvo al recordar que no podía dejar que él se enterara de que los estuvo espiando a él y a Yumi ese día que llegó a la escuela.

"Ulrich, admítelo de una vez, la única razón por la que no me quieres en el grupo es porque estas celoso de mi, al final es obvio a quien Yumi quiere más, ya que yo la he besado mientras que tu no" le respondió William en un tono arrogante.

Ulrich perdió el control al escuchar eso, agarro una de sus Katanas y la apuntó hacia William, este no esperaba tal reacción de él, su cara se tornó pálida, Ulrich le clavo su espada en medio del pecho, desvirtualizandolo así.

Yumi, se volteó y miró lo que sucedía horrorizada, al quedar indefensa, uno de los ataques de la tarántula le alcanzó por la espalda y fue desvirtualizada.

"Yumi, ¡NO!" Dijo Ulrich al ver como su cuerpo se desvanecía del mundo virtual, en ese momento Ulrich se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, ahora estaba solo en Lyoko y era el único que quedaba para proteger la torre.

Mientras tanto, Aelita y Franz continuaban hablando en la torre.

"No entiendo, Papá. Pensé que el programa que enviaste destruiría a Xana de una vez por todas, ¿Cómo es que sigue viva?" le preguntó Aelita a Franz.

"Me temo que el lugar donde se esconde el corazón de Xana en si no era una réplica, o al menos el programa no lo detectó como tal, Xana sabía que encontraríamos la forma de rastrear sus replicas a través de mi programa y creó una forma de evadirlo" le explico Franz.

Jeremie los interrumpió mientras hablaban "El programa de materialización casi termina, prepárate Franz."

Ulrich utilizó su supervelocidad para correr hacia la tarántula restante y usó triangulación en ella, esta disparó a uno de los 3 Ulrichs el cual no era el verdadero pero rompió así la formación, los dos restantes fueron hacia ella y la atacaron, desvirtualizandola así.

"¡Fusión!" Dijo Ulrich mientras su copia se unía con su propio cuerpo.

"Bien, ya terminó de descargarse el programa, empezare la materialización" dijo Jeremie.

Franz empezó a flotar en la torre y un brillo lo empezó a rodear junto con varios de los datos de la torre.

De pronto un megatanque llegó y atacó a Ulrich quien estaba distraído, este esquivó el ataque pero el ataque dio con la torre, la cual empezó a temblar, el megatanque atacó a la torre otra vez pero Ulrich corrió y se interpuso entre el y la torre, bloqueándolo con ambas espadas, sabia q no duraría mucho y que una vez que se desvirtualizara, el ataque llegaría a la torre también, en eso oyó a alguien gritar "¡Campo de Energía!".

Aelita había salido de la torre para ayudarlo, su ataqué dio justo en el blanco y el megatanque desapareció, en ese momento se escuchó a Jeremie diciendo "El proceso de materialización ha sido un éxito, Franz ha llegado a la tierra."

Aelita y Ulrich se desvirtualizaron rápidamente para ir a ver a Franz, Aelita salió del escáner corriendo a ver a su padre, Jeremie bajó en el elevador para verlo también. Los siete se quedaron mirando el escáner asombrados, cuando el humo que salía de este terminó de esparcirse por el cuarto, se diviso la silueta de Franz, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo.

"¡Lo hicimos!" dijo Jeremie feliz.

"Materializamos a mi padre" dijo Aelita, llorando de la felicidad.


	2. 97  La Pérdida

97 - La Pérdida 

Aelita se acercó a su padre, el cual se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. 

"Papá, ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Aelita intentando despertarlo. 

"Debe estar muy débil." dijo Jeremie acercándose a Aelita y colocando su mano en su hombro. "Mientras alguien pasa más tiempo en el mundo virtual, mas se debilita. El ha pasado demasiados años allí." le explicó. 

"Aelita, no quiero sonar maleducado, pero tenemos que volver a Kadic, pronto amanecerá." Le dijo William preocupado, mientras observaba su reloj. 

"Vallan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí con mi padre" dijo Aelita, todos accedieron ya que sabían que Aelita quería pasar un rato a solas con él. 

Ya se encontraban en el puente de camino a Kadic. Jeremie, Odd y William fueron adelante, seguidos de Yumi y Ulrich, que se habían quedado atrás. Ulrich corrió detrás de Yumi y le colocó su mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. 

"Yumi, respecto a lo que ocurrió en Lyoko… lo siento mucho." Le dijo Ulrich a Yumi, ella no le respondió, volteó su cara y soltó un suspiro de enojo. Ulrich entendió que ella no le había perdonado aun y no quería hablar con él. 

William, que había notado lo sucedido, se acercó para hablar con Ulrich. 

"¿De verdad esperas que Yumi te perdone por lo que hiciste?, pusiste a Franz y a Aelita en peligro por tu egoísmo." Le dijo William arrogantemente, cuando terminó, tomó a Yumi de la mano y le dijo "Vamos Yumi, te acompañare hasta tu casa." 

Yumi soltó su mano de William y dio un paso atrás. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto William, quien no esperaba tal reacción de ella. 

"Es que… necesito pensar, William." dijo Yumi, y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, William se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que decir. 

Odd volteó a ver lo ocurrido, desconocía lo que había sucedido en Lyoko después de haber sido desvirtualizado, así que le preguntó a Ulrich: "¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres? ¿Otra vez problemas amorosos?" 

"No es de tu incumbencia" le dijo Ulrich, molesto, a Odd. 

"Ok, Ok, solo preguntaba, ¡No tienes por qué enojarte conmigo!" respondió Odd intentando calmar a Ulrich. 

En ese momento, Jeremie, quien no estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar, se acercó a los chicos para hacer conversación. "Qué bueno que todo se haya solucionado, ¿No chicos?" les dijo con un extraño buen humor, Odd intentaba hacerle señas a Jeremie de que ese no era el mejor momento para hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero Jeremie no comprendía. 

"Si a esto es lo que le dices solucionado…" Dijo Ulrich, su tono de voz se encontraba en un intermedio entre molesto y deprimido. 

"Bueno, es verdad que ahora Xana ha vuelto y eso es un gran problema, pero estoy seguro que con Franz de nuestra parte, lo venceremos en un dos por tres." Dijo Jeremie intentando animarlo, Odd no pudo evitar golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, ya que sabía que esa frase no ayudaría a que Ulrich se sintiera mejor en absoluto. 

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir, una vez que Franz recuperó la conciencia. Aelita lo llevó a la Hermita con el motivo de que descansara un poco, Aelita pasó la noche y la mañana limpiando la casa y acomodando las cosas en su lugar, tenía tiempo para hacer esto ya que el día siguiente era domingo y no tenían clases, cuando su padre despertó, ella se sentó a su lado para contarle todo lo que había sucedido con el grupo desde que empezaron a luchar contra Xana. 

"Lo que me preocupa, es que ahora que el Skidbladnir está destruido, no podremos ir al mar digital en busca de Xana." dijo Aelita terminando una oración, Franz se quedó pensativo. 

"Pues tendremos que buscar otra manera de ir al mar digital, la verdad es que un submarino virtual es una buena idea, pero es poco útil, tengo en mente algo mejor." le dijo Franz a Aelita, levantándose de su asiento. "Llama a Jeremie y dile que se dirija a la fábrica, es hora de trabajar". Agregó. 

"Pero papa, ¿No sigues débil?" le preguntó Aelita preocupada. 

"No te preocupes, estaré bien." le dijo Franz para calmarla. 

Aelita sacó su celular y llamó a Jeremie, quien se encontraba en Kadic desayunando en la cafetería, este respondió su celular y accedió a la petición de Aelita. 

"Chicos, Franz me necesita en la fábrica, me voy." Les avisó Jeremie a William, Ulrich y Odd que estaban sentados en la misma mesa que él, Ulrich y William se encontraban desanimados, solo estaban allí sentados, observando su comida y dando uno que otro bocado, mientras que Odd estaba disfrutando de su desayuno felizmente. 

"Toma Odd, te dejo mi desayuno." Agregó Jeremie mientras arrimaba su bandeja con comida apenas sin tocar hacia la parte de la mesa donde se encontraba Odd sentado. Odd tenía la boca llena así que no le pudo responder, pero en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa enorme, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. 

Ulrich y Odd se fueron a su habitación después de desayunar, mientras que William se fue a la suya. Odd pasó la mañana intentando animar a Ulrich, quien estaba aun deprimido por lo sucedido el día anterior. 

El celular de Ulrich comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Jeremie. Ulrich presionó el botón para atender la llamada, antes de que pudiera decir algo, se oyó la voz de Jeremie hablando felizmente:

"Ulrich, necesitamos que vengan a probar nuestro nuevo programa." 

"¿Tan rápido hicieron un programa nuevo?" Dijo Ulrich sorprendido. 

"Si, sabes que 3 cabezas piensan mejor que 2." le respondió a Jeremie a Ulrich. 

"Ok Dime, ¿De qué trata el programa?" le preguntó Ulrich. 

"Es una sorpresa, dile a todos que vengan." Le pidió Jeremie. 

"Vale, ya les aviso, chao." dijo Ulrich no muy convencido y prosiguió a terminar la llamada. 

Ulrich le contó a Odd lo sucedido e hizo que este llamara a Yumi y a William para pedirles que se dirigieran a la fábrica, el camino a la fabrica fue muy silencioso, Odd intentaba romper el silencio una que otra vez, pero nadie le seguía la conversación, al final terminó dándose por vencido y quedándose callado. 

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador, pudieron observar que Franz estaba sentado en la silla de ordenador con Jeremie a su derecha y Aelita a su izquierda. 

"Vamos, al cuarto de escáners, para ver la sorpresa tenemos que virtualizarnos" Les dijo Aelita dirigiéndose al elevador felizmente, al instante en el que entró en este, Yumi presionó el botón del elevador para dirigirse al piso de abajo. 

Al abrirse la puerta del elevador, Ulrich, Yumi y Odd se dirigieron a sus escáners instantáneamente, esto dejó a William un poco molesto, ya que sentía que lo estaban excluyendo otra vez, pero decidió olvidar el asunto pensando que simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a tenerlo en el grupo, de todas maneras Aelita tampoco había podido entrar a ningún escáner y se quedó esperando ahí con él para la segunda ronda de virtualización. 

"William, Aelita, es su turno, los transferiré al sector de las montañas con el resto." Les dijo Franz no mas se acababan de virtualizar los otros. 

Ambos entraron en los escáners, al cerrarse, una brisa empezó a soplar desde sus pies y empezaron a flotar desde dentro de ellos. 

William sentía como su peso se volvía más liviano, todo a su alrededor se tornó blanco y por un momento, tan corto como un parpadeo, una sombra negra pasó delante suyo en aquel limbo entre el mundo real y el virtual. El roce de su ropa contra su piel fue reemplazado por el de su armadura de Lyoko, abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en el sector de la montaña, al mismo tiempo recuperaba el sentido del tacto desde su cabeza hasta los pies, después comenzó a caer a la plataforma debajo suyo, ya que aun no estaba acostumbrado a la virtualización, la caída fue algo torpe. 

William se levanto del suelo y depositó su mirada en el grupo, todos miraban hacia el cielo arriba de el como si estuvieran esperando algo, William miro a su derecha y a su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que Aelita no había llegado aun, prosiguió a dar unos pasos atrás para observar al cielo donde se supone que Aelita estaría siendo virtualizada. Después de unos segundos sin que ocurriera nada, noto que algo estaba mal. 

Se podía oír los sonidos del laboratorio desde el micrófono, Jeremie y Franz estaban muy agitados mientras daban a las teclas del ordenador y murmuraban cosas técnicas entre sí, el grupo de chicos en Lyoko se encontraba en silencio esperando que alguien explicara lo que sucedía. 

"William, Aelita entró a su escáner al mismo tiempo que tú, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Odd rompiendo el silencio. 

"Sí, estoy seguro, yo la vi…" le respondió William, al mismo tiempo que fue interrumpido por Franz desde el micrófono. 

"Chicos, ha ocurrido un error en el proceso de virtualización de Aelita, ¿Está ahí con ustedes?" dijo Franz preocupado mientras se escuchaba como sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente. 

"No, no ha llegado a un." Le respondió William. 

"¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con ese programa nuevo que crearon?" preguntó Yumi. 

"Estamos revisando eso; pero, al parecer, no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera hemos accionado el programa aun." le respondió Jeremie. 

En ese momento se escuchó una voz por el audífono de Franz, el había puesto los altavoces para que Jeremie también pudiera oír lo que sucedía en Lyoko, así que este solo le servía como micrófono por ahora. 

"Papa, algo extraño está pasando, ayúdame..." Dijo la voz perteneciente a Aelita, se oía muy afligida y su voz estaba distorsionada con mucha estática y sonidos de ordenador, el sonido se cortó abruptamente sin que ella pudiera terminar de decir la última palabra. 

"¡¿Aelita?, Aelita ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué ocurre?" Empezó a gritar Franz al oír la voz de su hija pidiéndole ayuda. Jeremie y el grupo, que no habían sido capaces de escuchar aquella voz, no entendían a que se debían tales gritos. 

"Franz, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué pasa con Aelita?" Preguntó Jeremie intentando calmar al desesperado Franz. 

"¿No la has escuchado? Acaba de decir algo a través del ordenador, ¡Es imposible que no la hayas escuchado!" dijo Franz, aun inquieto. 

Jeremie y se quedó callado con cara de confusión, Franz pudo comprender que realmente Jeremie había sido incapaz de escuchar el mensaje, ya que no parecía comprender de que hablaba. 

"El mensaje provenía del mundo virtual, chicos, ustedes deben haber visto o escuchado a Aelita, ¿No?" Dijo Franz, esta vez dirigiéndose a los chicos en Lyoko a través del micrófono. 

"No, no hemos visto nada fuera de lo normal." Le respondió Ulrich, sin comprender muy bien la situación. 

"¿De esto se trata la sorpresa que nos iban a dar?" Preguntó Odd, pensando que tal vez aquello era una broma elaborada. 

"No, Odd, esto es serio, tenemos que buscar a Aelita." Dijo Jeremie desde el micrófono de Franz, quien estaba aún conmocionado por lo sucedido. 

"Bien, buscaré en los registros del historial de virtualización." Dijo Franz recuperando su compostura, inmediatamente empezó a teclear en el ordenador. 

Después de un rato de teclear en el ordenador, Franz prosiguió a decir: "Ya está, al parecer, Aelita ha caído erróneamente a uno de los cubículos del superordenador usado para almacenar datos temporales, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegó ahí ni de cómo traerla de vuelta." 

Hubo una pausa momentánea, Jeremie, que se encontraba pensando una solución, de pronto soltó su respuesta."Oh, yo sé cómo hacerlo, una vez nos ocurrió algo similar cuando intenté virtualizarme en Lyoko, ¿Recuerdan, chicos?" 

Había recordado el día en el que el intentó virtualizarse después de haber tenido una discusión con Aelita. Algo había salido mal en la virtualización y había llegado a parar en aquel lugar, esa ves, Aelita y los demás lo lograron rescatar recuperando sus datos a través de las torres vía. 

Franz quedó anonadado por aquella respuesta de Jeremie, ya que el mismo estaba intentando pensar en una solución aun y no había podido dar con ninguna, pero Jeremie soltó ese comentario tan a la ligera, como si no se tratara de nada complicado. 

Todos en Lyoko sabían de que hablaba Jeremie, menos William, que aun no comprendía muy bien la situación y quedó más confundido ahora que hacían una alusión a algo de lo que él no estaba al tanto. 

"Pero Jeremie, aquel día en el que tu proceso de virtualización salió mal, Aelita estaba aquí con nosotros y fue ella quien te logro sacar de ahí con ayuda de las torres, ¿Cómo lo haremos esta vez sin su ayuda? Dudo que alguno de nosotros sepa cómo hacerlo." Le recordó Yumi. 

"Es verdad, aquella información no se puede recobrar desde la interfaz de aquí en la tierra…" Dijo Jeremie pensativo. "Tendré que ir a Lyoko." Concluyó. 

Todos se exaltaron al oír aquel comentario de Jeremie, sabían lo mucho que el odiaba ser virtualizado, tanto así como para buscar una forma complicada de hacer las cosas desde la tierra con tal de no tener que ir a Lyoko, pero llegó a esa conclusión con tanta naturalidad que parecía había dejado su miedo por el mundo virtual. 

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso? Jeremie." Le preguntó Ulrich para asegurarse de que no se le había zafado un tornillo. 

"Sip, encontrar a Aelita es prioridad." Le respondió Jeremie muy seguro de sí mismo. 

"Franz, voy a la sala de escáners, ¿Podrías cargar los datos del CD que está insertado en el superordenador mientras me virtualizas? Aun no he tenido tiempo de enlazar el perfil personalizado con mis datos." Le dijo Jeremie a Franz en el oído, asegurándose de que los demás no lo escucharan. 

"Muy bien." Accedió Franz. 

Jeremie se dirigió a la sala de escáners y entró en uno de ellos, Franz comenzó el proceso de virtualización y este se cerró. De pronto, Jeremie recordó que lo que le había sucedido a Aelita también le podría pasar a él, pero ya era muy tarde, el proceso de virtualización ya había comenzado, sin nada que hacer, cerró los ojos esperando llegar sano y salvo a Lyoko. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró flotando en el mundo virtual, pero aquello duró poco ya que el proceso había terminado y cayó en el suelo de forma abrupta, se levantó y se percato de la mirada de todo el grupo observándolo con asombro. 

"Valla, veo que has actualizado tu traje para que combine con los nuestros." Dijo Ulrich, observando a Jeremie. 

El nuevo traje de Jeremie consistía en una armadura de color negro, sus hombros estaban cubiertos por hombreras de color aguamarina al igual que sus rodillas, que estaban cubiertas con rodilleras del mismo color, su armadura tenía rayas de un tono más oscuro de este dividiendo sus piernas y los lados de su tronco, en sus pies tenía unas botas de color gris. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas rectangulares, pero el borde de estas solo cubría la parte de arriba de los lentes, los cuales eran del mismo color de sus hombreras y rodilleras. 

"Wow Einstein, si todo lo demás falla, podrías estudiar diseño de modas." Dijo Odd, asombrado por el nuevo traje de Jeremie. 

"No, gracias, Odd. De todas formas, fue Aelita quien diseñó sus trajes actuales junto con este, solo que no lo había podido usar hasta que decidí crear mi programa de entrenamiento en Lyoko." Dijo Jeremie sonrojándose. 

"Una cosa es segura, es mucho mejor que tu traje anterior." Dijo Ulrich levantando su pulgar. 

"¿Y cómo era su traje anterior?" preguntó William con curiosidad. 

"Jeremie nos ha prohibido hablar del tema" dijeron Ulrich y Odd apenados. 

"Chicos, ¿No deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar a Aelita?" preguntó Yumi, interrumpiéndolos. 

"Espera, tengo que transferir la firma digital de Aelita a Jeremie, así Jeremie será capaz de utilizar las interfaces virtuales de Lyoko, para eso, tienen que dirigirse a una torre." Le respondió Franz. 

"Ok, ¿Qué esperamos?, allí está la torre más cercana." dijo Odd señalando una torre que se encontraba al final del pasadizo donde habían sido virtualizados, la torre estaba rodeada por una gran plataforma, a su lado había un árbol y unas cuantas rocas, detrás de ella se veía una gran montaña entre la niebla que cubría el sector, la única forma de llegar a esta era a través del pasadizo. 

Todos corrieron hacia la torre y llegaron en unos instantes, no se encontraba muy lejos, al llegar, Jeremie entró en esta y se colocó en medio de la plataforma. 

"Empezaré el proceso de copia de la firma digital" dijo Franz mientras apretaba la tecla ENTER, salió una ventana en la pantalla de la computadora con el proceso. 

Jeremie empezó a flotar, un aro de color blanco apareció a su alrededor y empezó a subir y bajar por su cuerpo, las texturas y colores de Jeremie desaparecieron, dejando sólo su esqueleto virtual, Jeremie cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente durante el proceso. 

"William, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, protejan la torre si aparecen monstruos." les dijo Franz. 

"Está bien, de todas formas, es lo único que hemos hecho últimamente" dijo Odd en un tono sarcástico mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque junto con los demás. 

Una avispa llegó volando de detrás de la montaña que se encontraba en atrás de la torre, al percatarlos, esta se detuvo y se quedó unos segundos observándolos, los chicos se prepararon para atacarla, pero esta se fue volando por donde vino. 

"Debe haber ido a buscar refuerzos" dijo Yumi, intentando explicar el anormal comportamiento. 

"Entonces prepárense, pronto veremos que nos traerá Xana" dijo William poniéndose en posición con su espada apuntando hacia el pasadizo donde ellos llegaron hacia la torre, esperando que de ahí vinieran los demás monstruos. 

Tal como William lo predijo, de entre la neblina que cubría el pasadizo se empezaron a oír los pasos de un monstruo, a los pocos segundos se pudo divisar la silueta de un bloque que venía en camino hacia la torre. 

"Esa Xana, siempre metiéndose en asuntos que no le incumben." Dijo Ulrich en broma, a lo que Odd respondió: "Es verdad, está tan paranoica que si hiciéramos una fiesta de té en Lyoko, vendría a atacarnos de todas maneras." 

Franz se quedó pensativo, era verdad que los monstruos de Xana parecían sorprendidos de verlos activando aquella torre, pero ¿Porqué estaban los monstruos de Xana patrullando Lyoko en primer lugar? Algo andaba mal. 

William salió corriendo a atacar al bloque, pero este le atacó con sus aros de fuego y William cayó en el piso herido. 

"William, has perdido 30 puntos de vida." Dijo Franz. 

Ulrich empezó a correr hacia el bloque, pero este lo congeló con su laser glacial. A lo que Odd le lanzó unas flechas laser al mismo tiempo, destruyéndolo así. 

Ulrich se descongeló, pero otros dos bloques se aproximaban por el pasadizo, Yumi le lanzó un abanico a uno, el cual dio justo en el blanco, destruyendolo, el segundo bloque le disparó a Odd, pero este se defendió con su escudo. Aprovechando la distracción, William fue y lo destruyó clavándole su espada en uno de los ojos. 

"Ya no soy tan inútil ¿Eh?" le dijo William a Ulrich. Ulrich no dio respuesta a alguna, solo lo miró enfurecido soltando un leve gruñido. 

"Debemos prepararnos, pronto XANA enviará mas monstruos" dijo Yumi intentando distraerlos. 

"Si eso pasa yo estaré aquí esperándolos para darles su bienvenida" dijo Odd mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura. 

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Jeremie, Franz?" preguntó Ulrich. 

"Bien, el proceso va terminando" respondió Franz mientras observaba la ventana de la computadora donde se veía que el proceso iba por un 60%. 

Por detrás de la montaña, donde se fue la primera avispa, salió un enjambre de 6 avispas, que inmediatamente empezaron a disparar en dirección a los chicos. Yumi rápidamente utilizó su telequinesis para mover una de las rocas más cercanas frente a ellos y cubrirlos. 

Ulrich se asomó por uno de los lados de la roca, agarró uno de sus sables, apuntó hacia donde estaban las avispas y lo lanzó, logró destruir una avispa así. William intentó hacer lo mismo con su espada, fallando horriblemente ya que era muy pesada para lanzar. El, junto con su espada, cayó justo en el rango de los disparos de las avispas. Recibió varios disparos hasta que Yumi salió de donde estaba para cubrirlo y lanzar un abanico hacia las avispas, logró destruir una, pero perdió varios puntos de vida en el proceso. 

"William, te quedan 50 puntos de vida. Yumi, has perdido 40." Les avisó Franz. 

William se puso de pie y agarro su espada, mientras que Yumi recogía el abanico que volaba de vuelta a su mano. Ambos corrieron a esconderse detrás de la roca otra vez, mientras que las avispas empezaron a dirigir su ataque hacia la torre. 

"No podemos escondernos aquí por siempre, ¡Tenemos que proteger la torre!" Dijo Ulrich mientras observaba como las avispas atacaban la torre sin parar. 

Todos hicieron asintieron y salieron al ataque. Al ver esto, las avispas empezaron a rodear la torre y lanzar veneno alrededor de ella. 

"Oh, ¡Genial!" Dijo William sarcásticamente. 

"¡Resistan, el proceso ya casi termina!" Dijo Franz intentando subir sus ánimos. 

Odd logró destruir una de las avispas con sus flechas laser, mientras que Yumi destruyó otra con uno de sus abanicos, lo único que Ulrich y William podían hacer era bloquear los ataques. 

"¡Campo de energía!" Gritó Jeremie, quien acababa de salir de la torre y se encontraba en una parte del suelo libre de veneno, su campo de energía, de color aguamarina al igual que su traje, dio con una de las 2 avispas restantes, destruyéndola, Yumi le lanzó su abanico a la otra y al ser destruida esta, el veneno que había en el suelo se disipó. 

"No sabía que tu arma en Lyoko eran los campos de energía, ¿Los has copiado del traje de Aelita?" Preguntó Yumi mientras se acercaba caminando a Jeremie. 

"¿Qué dices? Los campos de energía siempre han sido mi arma, incluso cuando tenía mi traje viejo" Le respondió Jeremie extrañado. 

Yumi volteó a ver a Ulrich y a Odd para comprobar si aquello era verdad, ambos asintieron con la cabeza. 

"Lo certifico." Dijo Odd mientras asentía. 

"Entonces, ¿El campo de energía de Aelita lo copiaste tu de tu viejo traje?" Preguntó Yumi. 

"Nop, su arma de Lyoko también eran los campos de energía, solo que con el virus de Xana ella había quedado incapaz de usarlos, pero después de que Franz le devolvió sus memorias los pudo volver a usar, es curioso ¿No?" Le explicó Jeremie. 

"Wow, es como tu dijiste la primera vez que entré a Lyoko, Jeremie. Este lugar parece leer tu mente y crea armas y trajes que te gusten, ya se nota que el Señor y La Señora Einstein son uno para el otro." Dijo Odd, este comentario hizo q Jeremie se sonrojara. 

En ese momento, Ulrich volteó a ver a Yumi. La recordó con su traje viejo de Lyoko, se acababa de percatar de que todo ese tiempo, el hecho de que ambos tuvieran ropa tradicional japonesa como traje tal vez significaba algo más profundo. 

Yumi se percató de la mirada de Ulrich sobre ella y se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando, ambos se sonrojaron por un momento, pero después Yumi volteó su cabeza al lado contrario con cara enfurecida ya que se había decidido a no perdonarlo tan fácilmente, Ulrich quedó atónito con aquella reacción. A William, que había visto todo lo sucedido, no le agradaba ese intercambio de miradas. 

"Es verdad que dije eso, Odd, pero nunca lo pude comprobar." Le dijo Jeremie a Odd, después tornó su mirada al cielo y continuó hablando. "Franz, ¿Es verdad que lo escáners leen el subconsciente del individuo a la hora de crear su traje y armas en el mundo virtual?" 

"Eso parece, la verdad es que yo no fui el creador de tal código, fue algo que salió… inesperadamente." Le respondió Franz inseguro. 

"Ya veo, ¿Entonces es un código que los escáners fueron desarrollando aleatoriamente?" Preguntó Jeremie aun curioso, acababa de percatarse de que ahora, con Franz en el grupo, podría resolver todas las dudas que tenia acerca de la supercomputadora. 

"No exactamente, el código fue creado e implantado por… alguien mas." Dijo Franz, aun inseguro. 

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Yumi. 

"…Fue Xana." Respondió Franz, todo el grupo se quedó paralizado al oír su nombre. 

"¿Xana?" Preguntó William rompiendo el silencio. "¿Por qué Xana querría darnos trajes para pelear?" Agregó. 

"Es algo complicado, les explicaré luego, ahora tenemos que ir en busca de Aelita." Le respondió Franz, aquel incidente con Xana le traía muy malos recuerdos, no estaba listo para decírselo a nadie aun. 

"Les enviaré sus vehículos, la torre vía se encuentra al sur-oeste del sector" Agregó mientras presionaba la tecla ENTER, en ese instante los vehículos fueron materializándose en el mundo virtual. 

Ulrich, Odd y Yumi se montaron en sus respectivos vehículos, mientras Jeremie y William se quedaron esperando. 

"Tú puedes montar aquí conmigo Jeremie" Dijo Yumi, invitándolo a montarse en su vehículo, Jeremie se montó al instante que dijo eso. 

"Wow, yo quiero ir en esa especie de patineta" Dijo William asombrado, mientras señalaba el vehículo de Odd. 

"Oh, no. No iras en mi patineta" le respondió Odd negándose. 

"¡Odd!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, regañándolo por su egoísmo. Odd no tuvo más opción que dejar a William ir con él. 

Así se trasladaron hacia la torre vía, al llegar, Jeremie bajó del vehículo de Yumi rápidamente y entró en esta. Jeremie caminó hacia el centro de la plataforma, un halo de luz blanca lo empezó a rodear mientras flotaba hasta la plataforma superior, ahí, colocó su mano en una interfaz que apareció flotando en el aire, esta mostró su nombre, como si le avisara que lo había reconocido, la interfaz cambió y ahora contenía mas ventanas y números, Jeremie prosiguió a buscar los datos relacionados con Aelita. 

"Franz, no comprendo. No encuentro nada relacionado con Aelita en los cubículos de datos temporales" dijo Jeremie, algo asustado, mientras seguía trabajando en la interfaz. 

"¿Estás seguro? ¡Tiene que estar ahí!" Dijo Franz agitado. 

"Oh no" Dijo Jeremie observando los datos que acababa de obtener. "Franz, Xana estuvo accediendo la información temporal durante el proceso de virtualización." Dijo Jeremie, tan asustado que aun no era capaz de asimilar lo que ocurría. 

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntó Ulrich, que estaba oyendo desde afuera de la torre. 

"Significa que Xana se llevó a Aelita" Dijo Franz con ambas manos en la sien, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.


	3. 98  El Sueño

98 - El sueño

"¿Cómo? ¡¿Xana se ha llevado a Aelita?" Preguntó William en estado de shock.

"Es la única explicación posible." Le respondió Jeremie. "Regresaré a la tierra, tengo que revisar los datos." Agregó.

"Es mejor que vengan todos, Xana ha encontrado la forma de alterar los programas de Lyoko sin activar torres y es peligroso si se quedan allí, no permitiré que se lleve a alguien mas." Ordenó Franz desde la computadora.

Franz los desvirtualizó a todos. Ulrich, Odd y Yumi llegaron primero, seguidos de William y Jeremie, todos fueron al elevador y se dirigieron a la sala de computadoras con Franz, quien continuaba revisando los datos.

"Al parecer, Xana se percató de nuestra actividad en el superordenador mientras hacíamos el nuevo programa y estuvo en Lyoko esperando pacientemente hasta que decidiera virtualizarlos. Bloqueó la señal de los escáners justo en el momento en que envié a Aelita, lo hizo tan silenciosamente que no nos percatamos." Les explicó a todos Franz

"Eso explica lo que vi, fue algo muy breve, pero una sombra me pasó de largo en el instante en el que fui virtualizado, probablemente iba tras Aelita." Les relató William, el temía haber sido el blanco de aquella sombra negra, ya que Xana parecía tenerle preferencia, pero ahora se había percatado de que el verdadero objetivo de esta era Aelita.

"Esto es grave, ahora que Xana ha encontrado una forma de interponerse entre el flujo de datos entre los escáneres y Lyoko, corremos peligro al virtualizarnos." Dijo Jeremie preocupado.

"Es verdad, Xana podría llevarse a alguien más, así que por ahora no irán a Lyoko hasta que descubra una forma de detenerle" Dijo Franz con su mano en su barbilla, comenzó a pensar en maneras de resolver aquel problema.

"¿Y qué haremos con Aelita?" preguntó Ulrich, sentía que a todos se habían olvidado de ella.

"No podremos hacer nada por ella sin ir a Lyoko, y me rehúso a dejar que Xana se lleve a alguien más. Aelita estará bien, la persona a quien quiere Xana verdaderamente es a mí." Le explicó Franz intentando calmarlo.

"Franz y yo nos quedaremos aquí trabajando, es mejor que ustedes chicos vallan a Kadic para que Jim no note su ausencia." Les dijo Jeremie.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, los chicos salieron por el pasadizo del parque de Kadic, todos se encontraban desanimados por los sucesos de aquel día, así que Yumi decidió ir con ellos para no quedarse en su casa sola.

"Yumi, tenemos que hablar." Le dijo Ulrich evitando que Odd y William lo oyeran. Para sorpresa de Ulrich, Yumi asintió con la cabeza y se quedó con él, esperando a que Odd y William se alejaran, para hablar.

El intento de Ulrich para que los demás no se percataran fue en vano, William había escuchado lo que dijo y fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol para espiar en la conversación, pero fue sorprendido por Odd, quien se había percatado de su plan y se rehusaba a permitir que William le arruinara su momento a su mejor amigo.

"¡Oye William! ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi habitación y te muestro el nuevo video juego que me compre? ¡Es genial!" Gritó Odd de la manera más ruidosa posible para que Ulrich y Yumi los observaran, esto tomó a William por sorpresa, quien no tuvo más opción que aceptar la petición ya que Odd había arruinado su escondite, Odd lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó lejos de la pareja mientras William intentaba buscar excusas para no acompañarle.

Una vez que Ulrich se aseguró de que William y Odd estaban lejos, prosiguió a hablar.

"Yumi, quería decirte que lo siento, a veces mis celos son más fuertes que yo y no me puedo controlar." Le dijo con ambas manos en la espalda, titubeaba mucho en su discurso y estaba comenzando a sudar, en ese momento se tomó una pausa para tragar su saliva. "…y bueno, se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero quisiera que, por favor, me perdones." Agregó

"No tienes que decir nada, está bien, te perdono. Además, todo es mi culpa, rompí las reglas del grupo trayendo a William de nuevo." le dijo Yumi, quien no se encontraba molesta en lo absoluto, en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de amabilidad.

"No, tienes razón. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos más ayuda en combatir contra Xana." Le respondió Ulrich, verdaderamente se sentía culpable de lo sucedido y no quería echarle la culpa a Yumi.

"Tranquilo, Ulrich. No estoy resentida, aunque creo que la persona que de verdad merece una disculpa es William." Comentó Yumi apenada.

"Es verdad…" Dijo Ulrich pensativo, la idea de disculparse con William no le agradaba.

"Bueno vamos ya, Odd y William deben estar esperándonos en su habitación" Le dijo Yumi rápidamente cambiando de tema, agarró a Ulrich de la muñeca y ambos fueron caminando en dirección a los dormitorios.

Ulrich y Yumi se dirigieron al dormitorio de Ulrich y Odd, ahí se encontraban Odd y William sentados en la cama, William se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras Odd tenían su Gameboy en la mano, intentando animar a William mostrándole su videojuego. Al ver a Ulrich y Yumi entrar a la habitación, William se levantó de la cama.

"Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, adiós chicos." Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía, era evidente que no le agradaba aquella reconciliación de Ulrich y Yumi, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de decirle nada mientras William salía corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

"¡Ulrich! Ve y dile algo." Dijo Yumi mientras le daba un codazo a Ulrich para llamar su atención.

"Después, ¿Qué no ves que por ahora quiere estar solo?" Le respondió Ulrich, aquello solo era una excusa que había dicho porque le incomodaba hablar con William aun.

Yumi lanzo un suspiro y decidió dejar el tema e ir a ver que estaba jugando Odd. Los tres estuvieron conversando y distrayéndose toda la tarde hasta que la hora de las visitas había terminado y Yumi se tuvo que dirigir a su casa.

Ulrich y Odd se dirigían a su habitación después de tomarse una ducha antes de dormir, en el camino se encontraron con Jeremie, quien estaba a punto de entrar a su propia habitación.

"Jeremie, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Lograron encontrar a Aelita?" Preguntó Odd emocionado, su expresión cambió una vez que se dio cuenta de que Jeremie no se veía muy alegre.

"No, logramos encontrar la manera de evitar que Xana entrar a los escáners, pero no encontramos nada sobre Aelita aun, Xana fue muy cuidadosa en no dejar ninguna pista tras de sí." Les respondió Jeremie desanimado.

Hubo un silencio por un rato, Ulrich y Odd no sabían que decir, por lo que Jeremie agregó "Franz me dijo que debía regresar y dormir un rato, dice que si descansamos, estaremos más aptos para encontrar una solución al problema mañana."

"Bueno, en tal caso Odd y yo nos iremos a nuestra habitación a dormir también. Que descanses." Le dijo Ulrich.

"Igualmente, chao." Le respondió Jeremie, los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Jeremie entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama con los ojos abiertos, esperando que le llegara el sueño, aunque temía que no podría dormir pensando en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente. Pasó unas cuantas horas así, hasta que de repente, sintió como si una fuerza externa le obligara a dormir, sus ojos y todo su cuerpo empezaron a sentirse pesados, no tuvo más opción que cerrarlos y quedarse inmóvil en su cama.

Jeremie abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en su cómoda cama, la vista de su habitación había sido reemplazada por un paisaje lleno de siluetas que parecían edificios, pero estos estaban de cabeza, ¿o tal vez era Jeremie quien se encontraba de cabeza? Jeremie se preguntaba esto ya que estaba flotando lejos del alcance de aquellas siluetas. Cuando su vista se aclaró, se percató de que estaba flotando en un lugar familiar, se encontraba en el mar digital.

El mar digital estaba muy tranquilo, lo único que se oía era el zumbido familiar que se escucha bajo el agua. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que se veía era una luz distante, como la de un atardecer pero teñido de color azul, de pronto, Jeremie escuchó una voz a la distancia.

"Jeremie, ayúdame" dijo la voz de Aelita gritando, se oía muy distante y distorsionada con eco, Jeremie volteó a su alrededor, buscando a Aelita, pero no encontró a nadie.

"¿Aelita?, ¡¿Aelita donde estas?" gritó Jeremie sin oír ninguna respuesta, vio por el rabillo del ojo una sombra detrás suyo, volteó pero todo estaba vacío, solo estaban los edificios al revés.

"Jeremie, las coordenadas son '54, 523,255'. ¡Oh no! ¡Xana...!" se escuchó la voz de Aelita de nuevo, su voz se cortó en la última palabra abruptamente, el mar digital se tornó rojo, Jeremie presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Una sombra gigante apareció detrás de Jeremie, Jeremie volteó y observó una criatura gigante parecida a una araña hecha de metal pero con 4 patas largas y flacas, era el Kalamar. Jeremie intentó nadar lejos de este, pero era muy lento, el Kalamar lo sostuvo con sus extremidades para que no escapara, preparó su tornillo, el cual empezó a dar vueltas, Jeremie se quedó paralizado del miedo mientras el Kalamar le atravesaba su tornillo por el estómago.

Jeremie despertó sudando y con un fuerte dolor en el estomago, se levantó y observó que su computadora estaba encendida, no recordaba haberla encendido desde que regresó de la fábrica, pero en ese momento esto no le importaba, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd.

"Chicos, ¡Despierten!" Gritó no mas entró a la habitación, prosiguió a sacudir a Ulrich, ya que este dormía con tapones en los oídos y sería incapaz de oírlo, este se despertó súbitamente.

"Jeremie, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ulrich.

"Es Aelita, acabo de verla en un sueño, tenemos que ir ahora a la…." dijo Jeremie hasta que Odd lo interrumpió.

"¡Espera un momento!... ¿La viste en un sueño?, ¡¿Viniste a despertarnos sólo porque viste a Aelita en un sueño? Jeremie creo que deberías dejar de trabajar tan duro, el que hayas soñado con ella no significa nada." Dijo Odd furioso por haber sido despertado de aquella manera.

"Tengo una corazonada, se que fue ella. Tenemos que ir a la fábrica." Dijo Jeremie intentando convencerlos, después prosiguió a contarles sobre aquel sueño.

"Está bien, iremos y revisaremos si de verdad es Aelita, pero si no es, nos debes un refresco a ambos." Respondió Ulrich molesto.

Los tres se dirigieron a la fábrica, al llegar, había una ventana abierta en la pantalla de la supercomputadora, era el superescáner, el cual mostraba una advertencia.

"Al parecer una torre fue activada en Lyoko, pero no parece ser Xana la culpable…" les avisó Jeremie a Odd y Ulrich, empezó a dar a varias teclas del ordenador mientras investigaba de qué trataba aquel fenómeno. "¡Tenía razón! Según la información del superescáner, la torre fue activada por la firma digital de Aelita." Agregó después de terminar si búsqueda.

"¿Eso quiere decir que Aelita está en Lyoko en este momento?" Preguntó Ulrich atónito.

"Parece que no, la torre fue activada remotamente desde algún lugar del mar digital, pero será difícil rastrear desde donde sin alguna pista…" En ese momento Jeremie recordó las coordenadas que Aelita le dijo en su sueño. Inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en el ordenador, introdujo los números y tecleó por unos minutos hasta que se detuvo. "Ya está, según el superescáner, hay un 70% de probabilidad de que la torre fue activada desde las coordenadas que me dio Aelita, tenemos que ir al mar digital." Agregó

"¿Y si es una trampa de Xana?, puede que haya hecho algo con Aelita y la esté usando para activar torres haciendo parecer que es ella." Dijo Ulrich preocupado.

"Hay que llamar a los demás y discutir esto." Comentó Odd mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

Entre los 3 llamaron a William, Yumi y Franz, quien utilizaba el teléfono de Aelita para comunicarse con los chicos. Al llegar a la fábrica les explicaron lo sucedido.

"Entonces, ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo de que hay que ir a investigar de que trata esto?" Les preguntó Jeremie una vez terminada su explicación, todos asintieron.

"Solo tengo una pregunta, todo este rato llevas hablando de ir al mar digital a buscar a Aelita, pero ¿Cómo iremos allí con el Skid destruido?" preguntó Odd, en todo este tiempo nadie se había atrevido a preguntar sobre este tema.

"Ya está solucionado" Dijo Jeremie, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. William, Ulrich, Yumi y Odd se encontraban confundidos.

"¿Se acuerdan de el programa nuevo que hicimos?" preguntó Franz para poder explicarles.

"Pues sí, pero nunca nos dijeron de que se trataba, con todo lo que pasó con Aelita no tuvimos tiempo de probarlo" Respondió William que aun no comprendía la relación entre el programa y la situación actual.

"Pues era un programa que creamos para ir al mar digital, ahora no necesitaremos ninguna nave para viajar por él, sino que el programa es un escudo para nuestros trajes a la hora de sumergirnos, este tiene sus propios puntos de vida, y serán enviados a la tierra automáticamente no mas estos puntos se acaben, así no quedaran virtualizados por siempre en el mar digital." les explicó Jeremie a todos.

"¿Quieres decir que andaremos por el mar digital con un escudo encima?" preguntó Odd, que se imaginaba cargando una gran armadura de metal, lo cual le parecía muy incomodo.

"No, será como el escudo del Skidbladnir, invisible e intangible, se sentirá igual que como estar en Lyoko" le explicó Franz a Odd.

"Okay, pues vamos, ¡Ya quiero probarlo!" dijo William emocionado ya que esta sería su primera vez consiente en el mar digital.

"Ok, Franz y yo empezaremos el proceso de virtualización" Dijo Jeremie.

"Espera, ¿Tu y Franz?, ¿No irás con nosotros?" Preguntó Odd extrañado.

"No creo que haga falta." Le respondió Jeremie, pensaba que solo sería una carga para los demás.

"No, Jeremie. Es mejor que vallas, en caso de que haya alguna torre que desactivar o alguna interfaz digital para usar." opinó Franz.

"Bueno, está bien, iré, pero, qué pasa si..." le respondió Jeremie intentando buscar una excusa

"Sin excusas Jeremie, iras con nosotros." dijo Yumi interrumpiéndolo, prosiguió a tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo al elevador.

Franz empezó el proceso de virtualización. Yumi, Odd y Ulrich fueron primero, después William y Jeremie, todos fueron virtualizados en la región del desierto.

"Muy bien, empezaré el programa Skid 2.0 ¡Ahora!" Dijo Franz, al mismo tiempo que presionaba la tecla enter. Un brillo cubrió a los chicos y en un instante se disipó como si todo volviera a la normalidad.

"Muy bien, el programa se ha iniciado con éxito. Ya pueden ir al mar digital." Les avisó Franz.

El grupo caminó hasta el final de la plataforma donde habían sido virtualizados, allí se quedaron observando al mar digital que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros debajo de ellos.

"Bueno, ¿Quien quiere ir primero?" preguntó Odd, hubo una pausa, todos se veían inseguros sobre lanzarse al mar digital.

"Vamos chicos, ¿Que puede pasar? Franz, Aelita y yo diseñamos el programa y le hemos hecho varias pruebas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse." Dijo Jeremie rompiendo el silencio.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no vas tú, Jeremie?, digo, tú hiciste el programa." dijo William.

"Es que me dan miedo las alturas…" Dijo Jeremie, mientras observaba la caída frente a él. Si fuera en el mundo real, probablemente moriría en el impacto contra el mar.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y nadie hacía nada, solo observaban el mar digital debajo suyo.

"Vamos Jeremie, tu puedes, vence tus miedos" Dijo Odd dándole una gran palmada en la espalda a Jeremie.

Jeremie perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar "¡ODD!" mientras caía.

Jeremie hizo contacto con la superficie del mar digital y se sumergió, los chicos se quedaron en silencio después de ver como ocurría esto, todos prosiguieron voltearon a mirar a Odd enojados, Odd encogió sus hombros, no sabía que decir.

"Jeremie, ¿Me oyes?, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Franz desde la computadora.

"Estoy bien, el programa funcionó de maravilla, estoy en el mar digital" Se escuchó la voz de Jeremie hablando por el audífono de Franz.

"Muy bien, ¡Vamos chicos!" Les dijo Odd al resto mientras se lanzaba de la plataforma, William hizo lo mismo, pero Ulrich y Yumi se quedaron un momento.

"Yumi… sabes que tampoco soy muy fanático de las alturas…" Comentó Ulrich inseguro, le era difícil observar hacia el mar digital desde aquella altura, se sentía mareado con solo intentarlo.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Yumi intentando calmarlo. "Toma de mi mano y cierra los ojos." Agregó.

Ulrich le agarro de la mano y cerró sus ojos, en su cara se podía observar que aun tenía miedo, Yumi contó hasta 3 y se lanzaron agarrados de la mano.

Cayeron en el mar digital y se sumergieron en el agua cristalina, aun se podía ver a través de ella las plataformas del sector flotando arriba suyo a lo lejos, pero al instante sintieron como si un remolino los halara hacia abajo, era muy fuerte como para nadar contra él así que este se los llevó. Salieron disparados por el portal de entrada de Lyoko hacia el verdadero mar digital, teñido de azul y con sus edificios boca abajo, allí les esperaban Jeremie, William y Odd.

El portal de entrada a Lyoko se cerró tras de ellos, el símbolo de Lyoko de este brilló indicando que se había cerrado. Estar en el mar digital era igual que nadar bajo el agua, solo que sin la molestia de quedarse sin oxigeno.

"¡Wow eso fue genial, quiero intentarlo otra vez!" Dijo William.

"Pues a mí no me pareció genial en absoluto." Dijo Ulrich, aun se sentía un poco mareado por el viaje.

"Disculpen chicos, se que viajar de esta manera es mucho menos cómodo que en el Skid, pero será más difícil para Xana rastrearnos. Además, gasto menos recursos del supercomputador así." Se disculpó Franz por el micrófono.

"¿Y ahora como haremos para ir a las coordenadas de Aelita?" preguntó Odd quien se acababa de dar cuenta de que nadar en el mar digital no era la manera más rápida.

"Tranquilo, les enviaré sus vehículos y luego vayan a un pasadizo, en el insertaré las coordenadas que Jeremie me dio." les dijo Franz, tecleó algunos códigos en su teclado y los vehículos se materializaron al lado de ellos, estos brillaron con el escudo del mar digital por un segundo.

"Franz y yo les hemos puesto escudo a los vehículos, pero aun así tienen los mismos puntos de vida que en Lyoko, así que tengan cuidado." Les explicó Jeremie a los demás

Todos se montaron en sus respectivos vehículos, William con Odd; Yumi con Jeremie y Ulrich solo; prosiguieron a avanzar en dirección al pasadizo.

"Jeremie, hay algo curioso en estas coordenadas que me enviaste, no se encuentra una Replika en ese lugar, pero no muy lejos de este se encuentra algo parecido. Es muy extraño y parece estar en constante movimiento, pero el escáner no lo detecta como una Replika en sí." Le dijo Franz a Jeremie mientras revisaba los datos de la computadora.

"¿Eso significa que Xana ha creado algún nuevo tipo de Replika mas difícil de encontrar?" Preguntó Yumi.

"Probablemente, en tal caso tengan cuidado, no sabemos que encontraremos allí." Respondió Franz.

Al llegar al pasadizo se detuvieron a una considerable distancia de este, observando cómo su remolino rojo tornando a rosado absorbía el agua alrededor suyo. Se mantuvieron distantes para no ser absorbidos por este.

"Ok, nosotros vamos primero." dijo Odd y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, se lanzo sobre su vehículo junto con William hacia el pasadizo, el cual los absorbió.

"Odd, William, ¡NO!" gritó Franz intentando detenerlos, pero era muy tarde, ya habían entrado al pasadizo.

Los destellos rojos, rosados y amarillos rodeaban a Odd y William, quienes viajaban a gran velocidad en su patineta, no habían escuchado la advertencia de Franz ni se habían percatado del peligro que corrían.

"¡WOOHOOO! ¡Esto es mejor que cualquier montaña rusa en la que me haya montado!" Dijo William.

"Tienes razón, los demás no saben de lo que se pierden, por cierto, ¿Dónde están?" Dijo Odd percatándose de que no habían ido tras de ellos.

De pronto, la patineta de Odd se empezó a desintegrar y la espada de William también.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Odd observando el extraño fenómeno.

"Odd, William, tienen que salir de allí pronto, la alta velocidad del pasadizo está desintegrando su escudo, si eso pasa, este no reaccionará para enviarlos a la tierra automáticamente y quedaran atrapados en el mar digital por siempre, y eso es solo en caso de que ustedes no se desintegren también" les advirtió Franz a Odd y a William.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Odd desesperado.

"Tendré que enviarlos a la tierra, solo espero que el programa de desvirtualización lo logre a tiempo." Respondió Franz y empezó a teclear comandos en el ordenador.

Con la patineta destruida, Odd y William se encontraban flotando libremente en el pasadizo viajando a gran velocidad, sus cuerpos se estaban desvaneciendo, solo quedaba el esqueleto virtual de ellos, como una desvirtualización en cámara lenta, de pronto observaron una luz delante de ellos y fueron expulsados por el otro lado del pasadizo hacia el mar digital con enorme fuerza.

Franz lanzó un suspiro de alivio, detuvo el proceso de materialización desde el ordenador y activó uno de recuperación de datos para traer a Odd y a William a su estado original.

"Tuvieron suerte, un rato mas y el escudo se hubiera destruido." Les dijo Franz

"¡Qué suerte!" Exclamó William, mientras él y Odd se recuperaban del viaje, sus cuerpos empezaron a recuperar el color y la solidez.

"Están cerca de las coordenadas, pero antes de ir para allá deben esperar a los demás, voy a hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones al escudo para que sean capaces de viajar por los pasadizos." Les dijo Franz, instantáneamente empezó a trabajar en ello.

De pronto el mar digital se tornó rojo, William y Odd observaron confundidos aquel suceso hasta que unos tiburones llegaron donde se encontraban, William se encontraba indefenso sin su espada.

"Tranquilo William, yo me encargare de ellos." dijo Odd apuntándolos con su brazo, hizo el movimiento para lanzar flechas laser pero nada ocurrió, se había quedado sin flechas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Odd intentando disparar de nuevo.

"Tus flechas, al igual que la espada de William, se desintegraron dentro del pasadizo" Le explicó Franz.

Los tiburones lanzaron sus torpedos a William y a Odd, y ellos sin poder hacer nada fueron desvirtualizados, al salir de los escáners se encontraban molestos.

"Al menos comprobamos que el escudo si desvirtualiza al acabarse los puntos de vida" Dijo William mientras salía de su escáner.

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor en absoluto." Dijo Odd mientras salía del suyo.

"Chicos, William y Odd han sido desvirtualizados, pero ya he arreglado el escudo para que puedan entrar por el pasadizo, aun así tengan cuidado, hay enemigos del otro lado." les avisó Franz a Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremie.

"Ok, vamos" Le respondió Ulrich mientras los 3 se lanzaron al pasadizo.

"Esto es mucho mejor que el salto que dimos hace rato, hasta está un poco divertido" Dijo Ulrich, quien parecía disfrutar el viaje.

"Jeremie, ¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Yumi a Jeremie notando que tenía los ojos cerrados

"Sí, estoy bien, tranquila." Dijo Jeremie, se sentía mareado por el viaje.

Los tres salieron del pasadizo a gran velocidad, pasando a los tiburones de largo, así que para poder frenar, Ulrich y Yumi dieron una vuelta en U con sus vehículos, encontrándose de frente a los tiburones.

Yumi le lanzo un abanico a uno de ellos y lo destruyo, pero el otro tiburón se acerco a ella para atacarla, Ulrich, que estaba al otro lado, salto de su vehículo para llegar rápidamente a donde se encontraba este, olvidando el hecho de que, ahora que se encontraban bajo el agua, la física actuaba de manera diferente.

"Creo que en el mar digital no puedes hacer ese tipo de ataques saltando" Dijo Jeremie, observando como Ulrich había quedado flotando en medio del mar digital con poca movilidad.

"Necesito ayuda aquí" Dijo Ulrich, flotando sin poder hacer nada. El tiburón, notando que estaba indefenso fue a por él.

"Recuerden que la gravedad del mar digital no funciona igual que la de Lyoko" Les dijo Franz desde la sala de computadoras, Odd y William había subido de la sala de escáners y se encontraban con él.

Ulrich intentó nadar de vuelta a su moto, pero el tiburón le disparó un torpedo a esta, destruyéndola, Jeremie intentó lanzar un campo de energía al tiburón pero no tuvo éxito, este le paso de largo y el tiburón siguió disparándole a Ulrich quien estaba intentando nadar lejos de su alcance. Después de recibir varios torpedos, Ulrich fue desvirtualizado.

"¡Vas a pagar por eso!" Gritó Yumi, quien estaba molesta por lo sucedido, prosiguió a lanzarle un abanico, al mismo tiempo que este le disparaba. El abanico pasó de largo tiburón, pero el torpedo de este llego al vehículo de Yumi y Jeremie, quienes fueron empujados hacia atrás por el impacto y quedaron separados por unos metros.

El tiburón escogió a Yumi como su blanco y fue nadando donde ella. Yumi estaba flotando sin control y no pudo hacer nada, el tiburón le disparó torpedos sin discreción hasta desvirtualizarla.

"Jeremie, será mejor que abortemos la misión, es muy peligroso que continúes tu solo." Dijo Franz desde el ordenador. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Ulrich y Yumi salieron de este, caminaron hacia la interfaz de la computadora para ver junto con Odd, William y Franz lo que sucedía.

Franz comenzó al proceso de desvirtualizacion de Jeremie, este progresaba más lento de lo normal ya que el escudo Skid 2.0 se encontraba en proceso.

El tiburón observó a Jeremie pero no le atacó, en cambio, se fue nadando lejos.

"Que extraño, ¿Porqué no me ataca?" Preguntó Jeremie.

"No lo sé y no me gusta ¡Tienes que salir de ahí, ahora mismo!" Le respondió Franz.

Hubo silencio por un momento, de pronto Jeremie escuchó un estruendo que provenía desde los edificios detrás de él y pudo observar una sombra moviéndose por el rabillo del ojo.

"¡Jeremie, ten mucho cuidado, Xana ha enviado un monstruo!" Gritó Franz al instante en el que observó la presencia del Kalamar en su mapa.

Jeremie dio media vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con el enorme Kalamar que se dirigía hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Intentó nadar lejos del Kalamar pero este era muy rápido; con sus largas y flacuchas patas sostuvo a Jeremie para que no huyera ni le atacara y prosiguió a sacar su enorme tornillo para atravesarlo. Jeremie cerró sus ojos, esperando que todo aquello fuera solo una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertara.

"Esto es malo, ¡Si el Kalamar utiliza su tornillo, el escudo no tendrá tiempo de traerlo a la tierra y Jeremie quedara desvirtualizado para siempre!" Gritó Franz mientras observaba la horrible escena desde la computadora, en una esquina se podía ver el proceso de materialización de Jeremie, este iba por menos de la mitad.

El Kalamar clavó su tornillo violentamente en el estomago de Jeremie, este no pudo evitar gritar al recibir el ataque.

"¡Jeremie, esto no puede estar pasando!" Gritó Yumi, sollozando.

Todos se quedaron observando la pantalla del ordenador en shock, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que de pronto la ventana del superescáner se abrió abruptamente.

"¿Qué es esto? Alguien ha activado una torre en Lyoko." Dijo Franz sorprendido.

El halo de una de las torres del sector de Hielo en Lyoko se tornó de color rosa, de la torre salió una masa de energía de este mismo color y viajó hacia el mar digital con gran velocidad, llegando a donde se encontraba Jeremie en un instante.

Jeremie abrió los ojos después del impacto del ataque del Kalamar, no sabía porque aun se encontraba vivo, pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo brillaba con un color rosado. El Kalamar lo soltó inmediatamente como si esta energía rosa lo repeliera, este empezó a ser cubierto por esa energía que parecía estar desintegrándolo poco a poco.

"¿Qué pasa? preguntó Ulrich" mirando a la pantalla

"No puedo creer esto, ¡Aelita ha activado una torre y ha salvado a Jeremie!" Dijo Franz atónito.

El brillo alrededor de Jeremie se disipó y la torre volvió a su color original. Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y se tornó en negro hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de uno de los escáners, había sido desvirtualizado.

Jeremie salió del escáner, se sentía muy débil y con un fuerte dolor en su estómago. En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William y Franz salieron de este. Todos corrieron a donde se encontraba Jeremie.

"No comprendo chicos ¿Qué ha sucedido?" Dijo Jeremie mientras Ulrich y William le ayudaban a ponerse de pie, su voz se oía débil, de la misma forma que se encontraba su cuerpo.

"Pues en pocas palabras Aelita te salvó del Kalamar" Le respondió Odd, los ojos de Jeremie se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello.

"Usó su poder para crear un escudo alrededor tuyo al momento del ataque del Kalamar y lo destruyó." Le explicó Franz.

"¿Pero dónde está Aelita?" Preguntó Jeremie emocionado, pensaba que tal vez había logrado escapar de Xana.

"No sabemos." Le respondió Ulrich "Solo sabemos que te rescató activando una torre en Lyoko." Agregó, la poca esperanza que había en la cara de Jeremie fue reemplazada con una cara de tristeza, todos se quedaron callados.

"¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso Aelita?, digo, ella nunca había sido capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas." Preguntó Yumi, rompiendo el silencio.

"Creo que ya comprendo lo que ocurre, esto confirma mi teoría." Dijo Franz, hizo una pausa y luego continuó. "El sueño que tuviste, Jeremie, no era una trampa de Xana, sí era la verdadera Aelita la que te dio las coordenadas. Xana debe tener a Aelita atrapada en un lugar donde ella es capaz activar torres, es más, mi teoría es que Aelita está atrapada en una, por eso es capaz de contactarnos y hacer ese tipo de cosas." Les explicó.

"¿En una torre? ¿Pero no sería un riesgo para Xana tenerla encerrada allí?"Preguntó William.

"Xana sabe que, en ciertas condiciones, una torre puede ser la prisión perfecta. Además, también sabe que Aelita ha descubierto la forma de escapar de los guardianes, los cuales eran el único método que tenia para mantener a alguien prisionero." Les explicó Franz

"Pero, ¿De qué forma una torre puede ser una prisión?" Preguntó Odd.

"Las torres fueron creadas por mí y mi grupo de científicos, con ellas se puede acceder la base de datos de Lyoko y de la internet, pero después de un accidente, tuvimos que poner mucha seguridad en ellas, solo las personas con una firma digital especial pueden entrar, o salir de ellas. Xana debe tener a Aelita en una torre especial que no reconozca su firma." Les explicó Franz

"Pero aunque Xana haya bloqueado las interfaces virtuales de la torre, Aelita debió haber encontrado una forma de activarla usando su poder virtual, el cual usa para crear y destruir cosas en Lyoko entre otras cosas." Añadió Jeremie.

"Exactamente, de esa manera ha logrado hacer todo aquello." Dijo Franz. "Por ahora, chicos, es mejor que vuelvan a su escuela. A La velocidad que se movía aquella Replika, será difícil rastrearla, y no puedo volver a virtualizarlos en este estado, tendremos que esperar a que Aelita nos envíe otro mensaje con las coordenadas." Añadió.

"Esperen chicos, ¿Qué haremos para justificar la ausencia de Aelita en la escuela?" Preguntó Yumi.

"Tranquila, crearé un clon polimórfico de ella para sustituirla mientras tanto, pero estoy seguro de que no tardaremos mucho en rescatarla." Le respondió Jeremie.

Ulrich, Odd, William y Jeremie se dirigieron a Kadic mientras que Yumi se fue a su casa y Franz a la Hermita, para así dormir lo que les quedaba de noche.


End file.
